no sabes nada
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: La verdad no soy buena en los resúmenes, en esta historia Haruka tiene una vida difícil la cual la hace desconfiada, lo que le dificultara las cosas a la nueva estudiante que no es nada mas y nada menos que Michiru Kaioh. La historia muestra la realidad que algunas adolescente viven actualmente espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1.**Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de la gran mente de la señorita Naoko Takeuchi.

**2.**Esta historia no es escrita por mi los méritos son para la señorita **HARUKA-CHAN 212**, la cual me dio su autorización para traducirla y subirla, yo solo la traduje ya que no hay tantas historias como quisiera de la pareja Haruka y Michiru.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Esta historia es impactante y nuestra ruka sufrirá mucho pero vale la pena leerla por que no todo en la vida es de color rosa y nos muestra la realidad que algunas adolescente viven actualmente.

Titulo original:** " You Know Nothing "**

Autora: **HARUKA-CHAN 212**

**" No sabes nada "**

**Capítulo 1**

La mayoría de los otros estudiantes, estoy segura, no eran un medio tan feliz como yo estaba por el inicio de la jornada escolar.

Sus palabras siempre me atormentaban al día siguiente.

Inútil, torpe, despreciable.

Todo eso pasaba por mi cabeza todos los días.

Sin embargo, tenía que actuar como si nada estaba equivocada cuando entré a este edificio.

**"Estudiantes, me gustaría presentarles a un nuevo alumno". **

Levanté la vista de mi mochila y al instante me arrepentí.

Una chica absolutamente preciosa estaba de pie al lado del maestro.

**"Ella es Michiru Kaioh la nueva estudiante". **

Dijo el profesor a la clase.

**"Busque cualquier asiento disponible Sra. Kaioh".**

Volví los ojos hacia mi mochila en busca de mi pluma.

Esperando que no se sentara a mi lado.

Yo no confío en mucha gente.

Y una nueva persona siempre fue una mala noticia para mí.

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, aunque muchos de los chicos estaban tratando de llamar su atención.

Para tratar de hacer que se sentara con ellos.

**"¿Te importa si me siento aquí?".**

La oí hablar, pero no le presté mucha atención,

**"¿Hola?"**.

volvió a hablar.

Finalmente miré a la chica nueva.

Ella había estado hablando conmigo.

¿Por qué estaba hablándole a mí?

**"Nadie se sienta allí".**

Le dije con un tono que mostraba indiferencia,

Miré de nuevo para comenzar a escribir las notas que el maestro estaba escribiendo en la pizarra.

**"Soy Michiru". **

**"Lo sé". **

Todavía no la miro, a pesar de las ganas que tengo de hacerlo.

Podía escuchar el dolor en su voz mientras hablaba.

**"¿Tienes un nombre?".**

Suspiré suavemente.

Era obvio que no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

**"Sí, lo tengo".**

Finalmente la miré, lo cual fue un gran error.

Trague nerviosamente al ver lo hermoso que eran sus ojos azules tan profundo como el azul del mar.

**"Es Haruka".**

Forcé las palabras a través de mi garganta seca.

**"Es un placer conocerte Haruka". **

Por el rabillo del ojo la vi por fin abrir su cuaderno para tomar las notas.

El resto de la clase se quedó en silencio.

Agradecí a Dios cuando sonó la campana, señalando el final de la clase rápidamente recogí mis cosas.

Esperando que no me molestara mas.

Mi siguiente clase estaba en el otro lado de la escuela.

**"¿Me puedes decir la dirección correcta para mi próxima clase?". **

**"Oye, me encantaría ayudar, pero mi siguiente clase es la de historia, y es en el otro lado del edificio". **

Traté de alejarme, pero ella me agarró la muñeca.

**"Espera, tengo la clase de historia también".**

Yo no hablaba.

Yo no podía hablar mientras miraba su mano sosteniendo mi muñeca.

Todo mi cuerpo se congeló.

Lo único que vi fue lo que viene a mí.

En lugar de ella, era el agarrando mis muñecas.

**"No vuelvas a tocarme". **

Rápidamente apartó la mano y me miró como diciéndome que lo sentía.

**"Sígueme te mostraré donde es la clase". **

Me alejé de ella, sin mirar si ella me seguía.

**"Lo siento si te molesto". **

Si me estaba siguiendo.

**"No pensé que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera". **

Me pregunte mentalmente ¿Por qué me sigue hablando?

**"Mas lento, caminas muy rápido". **

La ignoré, como pude me deslice entre la multitud de estudiantes que estaban de pie en la puerta del salón de clases.

Me senté en mi silla normal, cerca de las ventanas y los relojes mientras hablaba con el profesor.

**"Haruka, ¿terminaste la hoja de trabajo que nos han dado para hacer la tarea?". **

Yo estaba agradecida por la distracción de la chica detrás de mí.

**"Sí, lo hice... ¿por qué?". **

Saco su carpeta de Historia y leyendo lo que contenía la carpeta me dijo.

**"No pude encontrar la respuesta a la número 12".**

Me di la vuelta en la silla para hojear su libro.

**"He tenido un problema con esa también, pero es cierto ...".**

Pase una página más y señalé un párrafo de cuatro líneas en el centro de la página.

**"... Aquí". **

Sus ojos se deslizaron a la página, y formo en su rostro una sonrisa.

**"¡Muchas gracias! Oh... ¿quién es tu amiga?". **

ella sonrió y señaló a la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado.

Me quejé en voz baja mientras vi que era Michiru.

**"Ella es nueva...". **

Mi tono cambió rápidamente mientras hablaba con ella.

**"Me sorprende que haya podido seguir mi ritmo". **

Ella frunció el ceño.

**"Tú estabas caminando tan rápido... ¿por qué eres tan mala?". **

Negué con la cabeza.

**"Todo lo que quería era un amigo... Supongo que elegí a la persona equivocada, lamento haberte molestado Haruka". **

Se puso de pie y se alejó para encontrar otro asiento antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de detenerla.

**"Great... alguien quiere conocerme y parece agradable, y yo sólo quiero quitármela de encima".  
**

* * *

**"¿Quién era esa chica que te perseguía por el pasillo?".**

Dejé escapar una risa suave mientras estaba sentada en la mesa del almuerzo con mi comida.

**"Nueva chica, estaba empezando a sentirse como mi sombra Mako". **

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la cafetería.

**"Ami todavía tiene gripe?". **

**"Sí, tuve que rogarle que se quedara a dormir la conoces, podría estar en su lecho de muerte y aún así tener la nariz metida en un libro". **

**"Bueno, estoy segura de que la cuidaras bien". **

Le guiñó un ojo al abrir mi botella de agua.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Michiru caminar sin rumbo por el comedor con su bandeja.

**"Espera un momento Mako". **

Sentí pena por la chica.

Me di cuenta entonces que realmente yo era la única persona con la que había hablado el día de hoy.

**"Te ves perdida...".**

**"Oh, ¿quieres decir que quieres hablar conmigo ahora?".**

su tono era duro.

Pero yo no la culpo después de lo que le había dicho a ella antes me lo merecía.

**"Ven y siéntate con nosotros". **

Ella me miró sin comprender.

**"La oferta está ahí si quieres...". **

Regresé a la mesa y le dije a makoto.

**"Yo la invité a sentarse con nosotros". **

**"¿Te sientes bien? Ni siquiera la conoces".**

Le golpeé la mano antes de que pudiera presionar contra mi frente.

Probablemente para ver si tenía fiebre.

**"Me siento muy bien, y sí, sé que apenas la conozco".**

Parecía que había algo diferente en ella.

Algo que iba en contra de todo lo que sentía hacia las personas.

Algo que gritaba que podía confiar en ella.

Incluso después de lo que pasó antes.

Cuando me tocó era una mezcla de relajación y tensión.

No sé cuál sentimiento era mas poderoso.

**"¿Estás segura de que está bien si me siento?". **

ella puso su bandeja frente a la mía y sacó la silla junto a Makoto.

**"Sí, hola yo soy Makoto, un placer conocerte". **

Ella sonrió a mi amiga de toda la vida.

**"Michiru el placer es mio". **

La vi examinar los asientos vacíos restantes.

**"¿Es por lo general así, sólo ustedes dos?". **

**"La novia de Mako Ami está enferma, lleva una semana con gripe". **

Me aseguré de hablar de su relación para medir su reacción.

**"Novia?". **

Hablaba con un tono ligero.

Tal vez no le molestaba.

**"Bueno, yo espero que se recupere pronto, me gustaría conocerla". **

Sonreí suavemente cuando ella sonrió.

Mientras comía seguí mirándola.

Yo no podía entender que era diferente en ella.

¿Por qué me siento como si pudiera confiar en ella?

De nuevo me sonrió, esta vez sentí arder mis mejillas cuando vio que la miraba.

**"Te gusta".**

Makoto habló cuando Michiru tomó su bandeja para deshacerse de ella.

**"Yo no la conozco, ¿cómo puede gustarme? Además... ella agarró mi muñeca antes". **

La vi fruncir el ceño.

**"Sí... lo sé, tal como él lo hace". **

**"¿Ella por lo menos se disculpo cuando te vio asustada?".**

**"Sí lo hizo, pero esa es la cosa, no me asuste tanto como lo hago normalmente, casi me hizo sentir relajada".**

Hablé cuando me levanté para limpiar mi bandeja.

**"Ruka tiene un flechazo". **

¿Por qué debe ella burlarse de mí?.

Sucede cada vez que pienso que alguien es lindo.

Yo simplemente no le hice caso y me eché la mochila al hombro y salí del comedor.

No vi a Michiru en la multitud.

Probablemente ella se detuvo para pedirle a alguien que le explicara el camino.

Unos momentos de paz antes de gimnasia.

**"¿Ni siquiera vas a esperar por mí?" **

Un bajo gruñido resonó en mi garganta.

**"Tenía la esperanza de unos minutos a solas Mako, por favor". **

Ella sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de caminar delante de mí.

Desde que ella y yo nos reunió por primera vez, eso es una de las cosas que siempre me ha gustado de ella.

Siempre sabía cuándo tomar otro camino.

* * *

Siempre había temido la última clase del día.

No porque fuera matemáticas.

Eso estaba muy lejos de ser la razón por la que la odiaba.

En realidad soy muy buena con los números.

No, la razón por la que odio la última clase del día era simplemente por que la escuela estaba a punto de terminar.

Tenia que volver a casa con él pronto.

Tenia que regresar a sus manos duras y frías palabras.

De pronto la vi si, allí estaba ella.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera podía tener toda una clase sin que nadie me hablara.

Quite los ojos de ella mientras se sentaba.

No quería nada más que estar sola.

**"¿Qué clase tenías antes de esta?". **

Yo apenas la miré.

**"Gimnasio". **

Mi respuesta fue cortante y fría.

Ella frunció el ceño.

**"No, yo no estoy tratando de empujarte lejos otra vez".**

Hablé sólo para evitar que se fuera.

Quería estar sola, sí, pero al mismo tiempo quería a alguien cerca de mí.

**"¿Estás bien?". **

**"Sí, estoy bien". **

**"Ella no habla mucho en esta clase". **

La chica sentada frente a mí habló con Michiru.

**"No lo tomes personal". **

Le agradecí mentalmente.

Saqué mi tarea de mi libro realmente yo no le presto mucha atención a la clase.

La mayor parte de mi tiempo la paso tratando de prepararme para lo que puede hacerme cuando llegué a casa hoy.

* * *

**bueno este es el primer capitulo esta historia esta completa, pero tenganme piedad soy nueva en la pagina y no saben el trabajo que me costo subirla. De ante mano pido perdón por los errores los iré mejorando a medida que me familiarice con la pagina como lo hago desde el celular me resulta mas difícil. **

**Gracias por leer :) M.A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**"¿Quieres un viaje a casa? Sé que todavía el esconde las llaves del coche". **

Me detuve cuando escuché la voz de Makoto detrás de mí.

Asentí con la cabeza.

**"O podría simplemente secuestrarte por la noche". **

**"No... no creo que le gustaría mucho más si no regreso a casa, pero sí... me gustaría un viaje a casa". **

Tomé una respiración profunda mientras la seguía fuera del edificio y a su coche.

No tenía nada que ver.

Era un viejo cacharro.

Pero la lleva de su casa a la escuela.

No hablé con ella durante el viaje a casa.

¿Iba a pegarme?, ¿Iba a gritarme?

O iba a... Negué con la cabeza para aclarar los pensamientos que corrían furiosamente en mi mente.

**"¿Vas a estar bien?". **

Tomó un momento para que sus palabras se registren en mi cerebro.

**"¿Él no ha matado a nadie?". **

Abrí la puerta para salir del coche.

Makoto sólo conocía la agresión verbal que me daba y algunas de las veces que me agarró las muñecas.

Ella no sabía lo malo que recibía de él.

**"Gracias, nos vemos mañana por la mañana". **

Empecé a caminar por el sendero.

**"Hey...". **

Me volví hacia ella.

**"Te llamaré más tarde para comprobar que estés bien". **

Asentí con la cabeza y respiré hondo.

**"¿Por qué te molestas en ir a la escuela? nunca vas a hacer nada en la vida". **

Yo ni siquiera tenía la puerta completamente abierta antes de que empezara.

**"Tal vez porque me pone fuera de la casa por un rato". **

**"No me hables lesbiana".**

Hice una mueca mientras me estrelló contra la pared.

Ni siquiera miró mientras pateaba la puerta para cerrarla.

No pude encontrar las palabras para hablar mientras apretaba mis manos en la pared a cada lado de mí.

Yo había dejado de tratar de pedirle que deje de hacerlo cuando tenía 15 años.

Eso fue hace poco más de un año.

También ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que puso un cuchillo en mi garganta y me violara por primera vez.

**"Sólo recuerda, pequeña puta, le dices a alguien y te mato".**

Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que me hizo sangrar.

Giró la mano hasta que oyó un chasquido.

Creo que fue mi dedo anular.

Toda mi mano dolía demasiado como para averiguar de dónde venía.

Me aclaré la garganta para ahogar las lágrimas.

Las lágrimas siempre lo hicieron peor.

Él me ordenó subir a mi habitación.

No tenía más remedio que escuchar.

**"Esa es una buena putita, ve prepárate para mí". **

Se quedó detrás de mí para asegurarse de que no intenté esconderme de él.

He aprendido la lección hace un mes cuando traté de encerrarme en el baño.

Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de ese pensamiento.

**"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?". **

Apenas era capaz de ahogar un grito mientras me empujó sobre la cama y se bajó los pantalones.

Me obligó a chupar de él hasta que palpitaba.

Tuve que escuchar cada una de sus órdenes.

Si no lo hacia, sólo significa más dolor para mí.

Él llevó de nuevo mis pies asía atrás.

**"Todo esto... de momento". **

Lo vi seguir tocándose mientras él me miraba.

Cerré mis ojos mientras el se acomodaba y entró en mí.

El dolor atravesó mis caderas y los muslos, por el visitante no deseado.

Mi mano izquierda agarró el edredón de mi cama, el dolor, finalmente cedió.

Yo había cerrado mi mente.

No sentí nada.

Cada momento que pasaba se sentía como una eternidad.

Yo sólo quería que todo terminara.

Me limite a pensar en lo difícil que será para mí sentarme en mi asiento mañana en la escuela.

Mi cabeza dio vuelta cuando sentí sus jugos dentro de mí.

**"Me siento mejor ahora". **

No me moví mientras escuchaba el ruido de roce de él subiéndose los pantalones.

**"Oh, no actúes como una perra". **

Él me llevó por mi pelo hacia él.

**"Sabes que te ha gustado, siempre lo haces. Veo la forma en que me miras en la mesa". **

**"Lo deseas". **

Mi voz era sólo un susurro.

**"Vete a la mierda". **

Me golpeó.

Su anillo excavada en mi mejilla.

**"Voy a tener un problema para explicarlo mañana".**

**"Te metiste en una pelea en la escuela, tu madre te preguntará".**

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

**"Si le dices lo contrario te golpearé hasta que pierdas el conocimiento y luego voy a divorciarme de tu madre, ella te culpara por arruinar lo mejor que le ha pasado, ahora ve límpiate. Eres asquerosa". **

Me trague las lágrimas otra vez y me acurruqué en la cama.

Él no me ha tocado en un lugar visible en varios meses.

* * *

**"Ruka, cariño... la cena está lista". **

La voz de mamá llegaba sin esfuerzo por las escaleras.

Me había cubierto con su maquillaje para tratar de cubrir el moretón que tenia en media cara.

**"Cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado?". **

Su expresión volvió a sorprenderse cuando llegó a tocar la costra debajo de mi ojo.

**"Me metí en una pelea en la escuela". **

En ese momento mi mano se había entumecido.

La había envuelto para arriba para protegerla, por si acaso se rompe algo.

**"Parece que tu no hiciste mucha lucha". **

Mi estómago de repente hizo una voltereta hacia atrás.

No sé si era sólo por el sonido de su voz o si eran mis nervios.

Moví mi mano a mi estomago y casi corrí al cuarto de baño.

No era la primera vez que me había enfermado tampoco.

La tercera vez esta semana.

Mis nervios se dispararon desde lo ocurrido con Denji.

**"Ruka ¿estás bien?".**

La puerta del baño se abrió por mi madre.

**"¿Por qué no vas a descansar?, te voy a hacer un poco de sopa". **

Quise protestar pero mi cabeza me daba vueltas.

**"Parece que está sonando el teléfono, voy a agarrar". **

Salió corriendo de la habitación.

Apenas era capaz de ponerme de pie para seguirla.

**"¿Hola?". **

Poco a poco me entré en la habitación detrás de ella y me senté en mi cama.

**"Es Mako".**

Tomé el teléfono de ella.

**"Hey". **

**"¿Cómo te va?". **

Subí con cuidado debajo de la manta.

**"Estoy bien".**

**"No me mientas Haruka, puedo escucharlo en tu voz ¿Qué pasó?". **

**"Gracias Mako... Me había empujado todo a un lado hasta que lo mencionaste". **

**"Me golpeó... la mitad de mi cara está molida para arriba". **

**"Maldición... Haruka tienes que reportar eso, el va a terminar matándote". **

**"De eso se trata Mako, si lo reporto, me matará. Hey, me tengo que ir oigo que mi mama viene hacia arriba, nos vemos mañana". **

Rápidamente le colgué antes de que pudiera discutir.

Mentí, mamá realmente no iba a venir, sólo necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

**Bueno ya sabemos porque nuestra Haruka es así lo que vive en su casa es algo que sucede muy a menudo al menos en mi país esto se ve mucho espero les allá agradado el capitulo :)**

**M.A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada saludos señorita Ross si en esta historia al principio Haruka sufre mucho, pero también crece como persona a medida que transcurre la historia y vence sus miedos.**

**Como lo dije antes es una historia que muestra la realidad de muchas adolescente es por eso que me gusta es una historia con un toque de realidad. Gracias por leer :) M.A**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

Me quedé mirándome en el espejo de mi baño personal.

El hematoma en el lado izquierdo de mi cara se había vuelto de color más oscuro.

La herida había cicatrizado completamente y era casi de color negro, era sensible al tacto.

Mi mano seguía palpitando debido al hueso roto evidente en ella.

Pero podría fácilmente ocultar el dolor.

**"Que tengas un buen día en la escuela Haruka, me voy... ¿seguro que no quieres que te lleve?".**

Fue mamá.

Respiré hondo antes de responder.

**"No, voy a caminar, me gusta el tiempo a solas en la mañana". **

**"Está bien. Te amo". **

**"También te amo mamá". **

Si tan sólo quisieras abrir los ojos para ver lo que tu marido me hace a mí.

**"Yo te amo aún más Haruka".**

Cuando oí rugir el motor del coche camine por el pasillo para entrar en su cuarto de baño por su maquillaje.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que nada para hacer los moretones menos visibles.

Ojalá hubiera prestado más atención a mamá cuando ella trató de enseñarme a usar esto.

Mis manos torpemente tomaban el compacto mientras trataba de colocarlo en mi rostro.

Supongo que esto esta bien, ya se ve mejor que antes.

Suspiré y puse todo en su sitio.

Todo el mundo iba a mirarme hoy.

Voy a tener que tratar de ignorarlo.

Al salir de la puerta principal Agarre mi mochila.

Fue sólo unos minutos a pie hasta la escuela secundaria.

Era el último lugar donde quería estar con este daño en la cara.

Mantuve mis ojos en el suelo de baldosas, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi primer periodo de clase.

**"Buenos días Haruka".**

Cerré los ojos cuando su voz resonó en mis oídos.

Casi me hizo sonreír.

Su voz era tan calmante y relajante.

No respondí a su pesar.

No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

**"¿Haruka?". **

Ella volvió a hablar, esta vez volví la cabeza para mirarla.

Fruncí el ceño cuando ella se quedó sin aliento.

Ella debió haber notado la aparición de moretones en la cara.

**"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?". **

**"Estoy bien". **

Apenas era capaz de encontrar mi voz para hablar.

**"No te ves muy bien...". **

Se sentó a mi lado.

**"He dicho que estoy bien". **

Rompí el contacto con ella antes de mirar de nuevo a otro lado.

Afortunadamente ella retrocedió.

Ella no me hizo más preguntas o incluso no me hablo.

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras trataba de relajarme cuando el maestro cayó en otra charla con la clase.

Gran error.

Todo lo que vi eran imágenes de él.

**"¡No!". **

Casi grité cuando sentí un cepillo contra mi brazo.

Me encontré fuera de mi silla mientras mis ojos se centraron en Michiru.

Debía haberlo hecho.

Pero se sentía como él.

El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que apenas oí la voz del maestro y la risa de los estudiantes.

**"¿Sra. Tenoh...?". **

No respondí.

**"¿Haruka...?". **

Finalmente reaccioné a él y miré.

Me estaba dando una mirada extraña.

Casi parecía una de miedo.

**"Dejen de reír". **

Ordenó al resto de la clase antes de volver su atención hacia mí.

**"Haruka, ¿algo esta mal?". **

Dio un paso más cerca de mí, mi única reacción fue dar un paso atrás.

**"Haruka, está bien". **

Miré asía ella.

La voz de un ángel sonó en mis oídos.

**"Siéntese Sra. Haruka. Está bien, no era mi intención asustarla". **

No me asusta.

Su toque me asustó.

Empecé a volver a sentarme.

Sin embargo, mi estómago se revolvió, me impide hacerlo.

No escuché que el profesor trató de impedirme salir.

Sólo quería que todo mi dolor parara... mi dolor emocional, físico y psicológico.

Todo eso. Tosía de nuevo, sólo arcadas.

No había nada en el estómago para vomitar.

* * *

**"Hola".**

Hablé con Makoto y Ami mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

El olor de la comida hacia que mi estómago se revolviera.

**"Es bueno ver que ya te sientes mejor". **

La miré, y pude ver su ceño fruncido.

**"Sí, me siento mejor". **

Hablaba en voz baja antes de mirar a Makoto.

**"¿Cuántas veces te ha pegado?". **

Fruncí el ceño mientras me levantaba y me alejaba de la mesa.

Tenía la esperanza de una botella de ginger-ale sería de gran ayuda para aliviar mi malestar estomacal.

**"Michiru, te acabo de decir... déjalo ir". **

Oí la voz de Makoto a medida que me acercaba a la mesa de nuevo.

No escuché lo que dijo Michiru en respuesta a ella.

**"Déjalo ir ya". **

**"Sé amable con los nuevos Mako, ella no sabe nada".**

Hablé en voz baja en defensa de Michiru.

**"Tengo que preguntar si... ella dijo que saliste corriendo del salón de clases esta mañana... ¿Es verdad?".**

Mantuve mis ojos en Makoto mientras comía.

**"Sí, me enferme...". **

**"¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto Ruka... A fuera?". **

La vi limpiarse la boca con una servilleta y se levanto.

Yo realmente no quería seguirla, pero sentía que se lo debía a ella.

Cogí mi botella de refresco y la seguí hasta el patio.

**"¿Qué está pasando Ruka?". **

**"¿De que estás hablando?". **

Yo no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando.

**"Eso es mentira Haruka, has estado enferma todos los días durante la semana pasada, tienes que lidiar con toda esa mierda de él en casa, ¿Qué otra cosa te hace el?". **

Abrí la boca para defender la situación de nuevo, pero no podía decir nada.

Los ácidos del estómago empezaron a llegar hasta mi garganta.

**"Necesito...". **

Me tape la boca, dejé caer mi refresco y me fui corriendo hacia el baño más cercano.

**"Tienes que ir a la enfermería ruka". **

Ella me siguió hasta la pequeña habitación.

Me di cuenta de su tropiezo con sus palabras.

**"Estoy pensando en lo peor Haruka, por favor, dime que no es...". **

No pudo terminar su declaración.

**"Si te digo que no es...". **

Tosía.

**"... ¿Me dejarías tranquila?". **

**"No, no lo haría, Haruka tienes que ir a la enfermería". **

**"Estoy bien Makoto". **

Me di la vuelta para mirarla.

Sentí mi ira subiendo hacia ella.

No he estado tan enojada con ella en años.

**"Sólo déjame tranquila". **

Me alejé de ella.

* * *

Poco a poco me fui por las escaleras de la escuela al final del día.

El último lugar donde quería estar era el lugar al que me dirigía ahora.

No podría estar más feliz si nunca lo volvía a ver.

Divisé a lo lejos el auto de mama.

¿Por qué estaba el coche de mamá en el camino?

No debería estar en casa tan temprano.

Busqué en mi bolsillo las llaves de mi casa por si la puerta estaba cerrada.

**"¿Mamá?". **

Poco a poco abrí la puerta para verla acurrucada en el sofá, llorando.

En su mano izquierda sostenía su teléfono al oído.

Era evidente que estaba hablando con alguien.

**"Está muerto...". **

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír las palabras que salen de su boca.

**"Está muerto...". **

Repitió de nuevo.

**"Está muertooo". **

Ella casi gritó en el teléfono, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Dejé caer mi bolso y la observé mientras hablaba.

**"Denji se ha ido".**

* * *

**Como abran leído Denji a muerto aunque pienso lo mismo que Haruka merecía una muerte mas tortuosa, pero la que escribió la historia no tiene la mente tan sangrienta como yo jajajajaja espero les allá gustado saludos.**

**M.A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**"Denji está muerto". **

Traté de ocultar la sonrisa en mi cara.

Por primera vez desde que mamá se casó con él, yo estaba feliz.

Así que esto es lo que se siente.

Es una sensación extraña.

**"Ruka, Makoto está aquí". **

Su voz se hizo eco de los pasos.

Todavía estaba llena de lágrimas.

No entiendo por qué ella lo extrañaba tanto.

**"Dile que venga arriba".**

Extendí la mano para abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

**"¿Por qué está tu mamá llorando Ruka?". **

Yo apenas la miré mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación.

Todavía sentía rabia hacia ella por lo que pasó antes.

Ella debió notarlo.

**"Siento lo de la escuela hoy, sólo estoy preocupada por ti es todo". **

Le sonreí a ella.

Finalmente levante los ojos para mirarla.

**"Disculpa aceptada".**

Me deslice sobre mi cama para que pudiera sentarse.

**"Denji estaba trabajando en la reparación de un viejo techo de una casa condenada. Las tejas se derrumbó, cayó dos pisos. Dijeron que se rompió el cuello en el impacto. Era una muerte instantánea." **

Miré hacia abajo para sonreír.

Él realmente se había ido.

No era la muerte lenta y tortuosa que había estado planeando para él, pero al menos murió.

**"¿Eso podría ser una sonrisa, lo que veo? ¿La fría, reservada Haruka Tenoh está sonriendo?". **

Ella se rió de mí y me golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro.

Sus acciones sólo me hicieron sonreír más.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo había pensado que tendrías una cita con Ami esta noche". **

**"Yo le dije que quería comprobar que estabas bien".**

Ella vaciló antes de entregarme la bolsa que tenia en sus manos.

**"Me detuve en la farmacia en el camino hasta aquí". **

Cuando comencé a abrir la bolsa ella continuó hablando.

**"Si me puedes decir honestamente que nunca te violó puedes tirarla a la basura. Pero... algo no esta bien. Especialmente porque has vomitado mucho últimamente".**

Me quedé inmóvil mientras sostenía la pequeña caja en mis manos, mis ojos estaban fijos en ella.

Quería gritarle a ella y decirle que se fuera.

Quería llamarla mentirosa y decirle que no quería volver a verla.

Sin decir palabra, me levanté y entré en mi cuarto de baño.

Me quedé mirando el cuadro que estaba en la encimera.

Me quedé petrificada.

Cuantas veces me puse en ese mismo lugar, mirando el mismo cuadro mientras pensaba.

Pensé largo y tendido.

Cada pensamiento era doloroso.

Yo no había tenido mi periodo en dos meses.

Nunca había sido regular de todos modos, pero también nunca había saltado más de un mes.

Me senté como diez minutos antes de finalmente abrir la caja y leer las instrucciones.

Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a correr cuando me puse a hacer lo que el pequeño trozo de papel decía.

**"¿Estás bien Ruka?". **

No le respondí mientras me sentaba la prueba estaba sobre el mostrador, abrí la puerta desesperada.

**"No puedo verlo". **

Salí corriendo a mi cama y ella me abrazo fuerte.

**"Mako, ¿qué debo hacer si es...?". **

No podía encontrar las palabras para terminar la frase.

**"Pensaremos en algo y lo solucionaremos". **

La miré mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

**"¿Cómo... muchas veces?". **

Me di cuenta de que dolía preguntar.

**"12". **

Saqué una de mis almohadas en mi mano.

Me acuerdo de cada una de esas veces.

**"Yo tenía 14 años la primera vez".**

Apreté los ojos con fuerza para luchar contra las lágrimas.

Sonriendo y llorando todo en un día.

Creo que todavía hay una cierta emoción en mi alma.

Vi como Makoto se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

No quiero saber qué color o que palito se va a mostrar.

**"Haruka...".**

Mi cuerpo se puso tenso al oír el tono en su voz.

**"Ruka... lo siento mucho".**

Eso fue todo lo que llegó a decir antes de que se rompiera en llanto.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Denji se había ido, pero su memoria, al parecer, vivirá para siempre.

**"Por favor no me toques".**

Me aparté de ella cuando ella trató de abrazarme.

* * *

Me senté en mi habitación al día siguiente.

Yo ya le había dicho a mamá que no me sentía bien.

No era totalmente una mentira.

Todavía sentía náuseas.

Yo no quería ir a la escuela.

Ella hizo un trato conmigo,

Ella accedió a dejarme ir a las clases finales e incluso me escribió una nota donde me excusa antes de irse a trabajar esta mañana.

Miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche, para decidir si estaba lista.

Primer período ya se había terminado.

Segundo período esta por terminar.

Cuando llegué a la escuela yo sólo tengo 20 minutos antes del almuerzo.

Ahora era el momento perfecto para salir.

Menos de 15 minutos más tarde me encontraba sentada en mi clase de historia junto a Michiru.

Sólo la conozco desde hace dos días y me sentía segura a su alrededor.

Una sensación que me tomó años con Makoto.

**"¿Eso fue una sonrisa?". **

Rápidamente me limpié la sonrisa de mi cara mientras la miraba a ella.

**"No... no lo era".**

**"Las personas pueden sonreír, eso no va a matarte, te lo prometo". **

Ella sonrió.

Hizo que mi corazón se derritiera.

Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que ella me hacia sentir en ese momento.

Sólo un poco de mirada tonta y me sentí como que quería contarle todo acerca de mí.

**"Vamos Haruka, sonríe para mí". **

Me estremecí ante su sonrisa.

Casi parecía como si estuviera coqueteando conmigo.

Eso tendría sentido entonces.

¿Por qué ignoraba a todos los chicos que veo tratando de coquetear con ella?

Tímidamente me permití sonreír.

**"Vez, te vez mucho más linda cuando sonríes".**

Ella volvió su atención al profesor.

Ella estaba coqueteando.

Si ella supiera mi historia con la gente.

Negué con la cabeza.

La campana sonó para el almuerzo y estaba muy hambrienta.

Acabo de comer hace tres horas, pero mi estómago ya exigía más alimentos.

No esperé a Michiru me dirigí a la cafetería.

**"¿Tienes mucha hambre?". **

Makoto tenía una expresión solemne en su rostro.

Fruncí el ceño y se puso a mi lado en la fila.

**"No le he dicho a nadie. Ami preguntó qué estaba pasando, mentí sobre ello". **

**"Voy a decirles hoy". **

**"¿a ellas? ¿Quieres decir Michiru también?". **

Asentí con la cabeza.

**"¿Estás segura de eso? Apenas la conoces". **

**"Ella me hace sentir raro cuando estoy a su alrededor. Siento que puedo confiar en ella". **

Fruncí el ceño ante la sonrisa que crecía en sus labios.

**"Sí, está bien... creo que me he enamorado de ella". **

**"Lo sabía. ¿No crees que decirle va a cerrar todas las posibilidades de tener algo con ella... ella pensará que eres heterosexual?". **

Ella tiró distraídamente comida en su bandeja.

**"Bueno, todos sabemos que no podría ser más lejos de la verdad". **

Yo hice lo mismo, tirando la comida a mi bandeja.

Era comida que normalmente no pensaría en comer, pero mi cuerpo la estaba deseando.

**"¿Qué estás mirando?".**

Yo la miré mientras pagaba mi comida.

**"¿Las hormonas?". **

Me di cuenta por su voz que estaba tratando de ayudarme a sentirme mejor acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué a la mesa.

**"¿Cómo te sientes hoy Ruka? Michiru dijo que llegaste tarde esta mañana". **

**"Me siento tan bien como me sea posible". **

Abrí la botella de agua para beber un sorbo.

**"Me enteré de algo anoche...". **

Tomé una respiración profunda, estremeciéndome Makoto puso una mano en mi hombro para reconfortarme.

**"Estoy embarazada".**

* * *

**¿Como creen que tomara Michiru esta noticia?, ¿que pasara cuando la mama de Haruka se entere?, ¿sera capaz Haruka de decirle quien es el padre de su hijo? **

**M.A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sieghart JF gracias por la espera estas historias las actualizare rápido tienen tiempo que las leí. Señorita Ross cada escritor tiene su estilo y por supuesto su manera de ver las cosas y diferentes maneras de transmitirlas, la señorita Haruka-chan212 en mi opinión quiso mostrar a través de esta historia un tema que actualmente pasa muy seguido. Pero como usted dice es cuestión de gustos :) saludos M.A**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Finalmente levante la vista después de casi cinco minutos de silencio.

Sentí una pequeña punzada de risa cuando vi la mirada en el rostro de Ami.

**"Pero pensé...". **

Se detuvo cuando Makoto le susurró algo al oído.

En base a la forma en que su expresión cambió, ella le dijo que era Denji.

**"¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada?". **

Mi atención se volvió hacia Michiru.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?". **

**"Sólo pensé...". **

Ella se sonrojo cuando tropezó con sus palabras.

**"... Que eras gay...". **

Lo último, me hizo reír.

Era una risa real.

**"Lo soy". **

Ella sólo se sonrojo más, esta vez había una mirada confusa en su rostro.

**"Pero... Tu acabas de decir que estas embarazada... yo no lo entiendo bien...". **

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando los pensamientos de el inundan mi mente.

Cada vez que me tocaba.

Cada vez que... me violó... todos ellos vinieron a mi cabeza. De pronto todo se oscureció.

* * *

**"Ruka cariño... ¿estás despierta?". **

Mi cabeza golpeó en el sonido de su voz.

Era la voz de mamá.

**"Despierta por favor...". **

Me obligué a abrir los ojos, pero rápidamente los cubrí con mi mano cuando la luz brillante de la oficina de la enfermera me golpeó en la cara.

¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería?

**"¿Cómo te sientes Ruka?".**

Me di la vuelta para mirarla.

El movimiento repentino causó que todo mi mundo girara.

Espero que mi embarazo no vaya a ser así todo el tiempo.

**"¿Qué me pasó?". **

**"Te desmayaste en el almuerzo". **

Se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

**"Mako... Le dijo a la enfermera que estás embarazada... ¿Es eso cierto?". **

Mire a Makoto con mala gana.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que abrir la boca?

Ahora mamá lo sabe, y yo no estaba preparada para que ella lo supiera todavía.

**"Sí... lo siento". **

Miré a mi regazo.

**"¿Qué es lo que sientes?".**

Me estremecí cuando ella puso su mano en mi hombro.

**"He creado una cita con el médico para el día de hoy. Yo no estoy enojada contigo Ruka. Estoy realmente feliz". **

Por supuesto, que ella es feliz.

Ella piensa que tengo novio.

Ella siempre ha querido un novio para mí.

Ella me ayudó a levantarme y me acompañó hasta su coche.

**"No es lo que piensas mamá". **

No es como si me creería de todos modos.

**"¿Qué es entonces?". **

Me relajé en el asiento del copiloto mientras se alejaba de la acera.

**"No me vas a creer si te digo". **

Y como iba a decirle hey mamá, ese marido tuyo gustaba hacerme su saco de boxeo verbal.

Y en alguna ocasión se puso un poco frustrado y me utilizo como su juguete sexual. No, era evidente que no podía decirle lo que paso.

**"No estoy dispuesta a hablar de ello". **

**"Bueno, ¿por qué no?".**

**"Porque yo no quiero".**

Mis dientes se apretaron juntos cuando ella se echó a reír.

**"Ya cambios de humor".**

Cállate ya mamá.

**"Yo ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a dejar que tu lo supieras, he estado ocupada pensando en qué hacer al respecto". **

**"No vas a tener un aborto por lo que puedes dejar de pensar en ello". **

Fruncí el ceño.

Quería gritar y gritarle a ella.

En vez de eso me aferré al borde de mi camisa en señal de frustración.

* * *

**"Felicidades Haruka, tienes dos meses de embarazo, basándome en todas las pruebas hasta el momento, todo está saliendo muy bien". **

Extendí la mano para agarrar la mano del médico antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación.

**"Tengo algunas preguntas para usted". **

Miré a mi madre hasta que le dijo que esperara afuera.

**"¿Qué es Haruka?".**

**"¿Cuando estoy de parto?".**

No podía mirarla mientras hablaba.

Decidí comenzar mi pregunta fácil.

**"06 de marzo". **

Ella me mostró el papel en sus manos.

**"¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de conseguir un aborto?". **

**"Lo último que se recomienda es de 6 meses... ¿Usted no quiere quedarse con el bebé?". **

Susurré.

**"Fui violada, no puedo tenerlo...".**

Ella frunció el ceño cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

**"¿Fue informado?". **

Negué con la cabeza.

**"No se puede informar, no va a hacer ningún bien de todos modos, está muerto... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir un aborto?".**

No quería pensar en como me había quedado embarazada en primer lugar.

**"Dado que todavía es menor de 18, usted tiene que tener la firma de su madre para el aborto. Siento que esto te haya pasado Haruka. Todo se resolverá de la forma en que se supone que es, te lo prometo. Simplemente **

**Lleva tiempo".**

Asentí con la cabeza y observé a mi madre volver a entrar en la habitación.

No hablé con ella durante ese tiempo, ni durante el viaje a casa.

No había nada que decir.

Tenía que haber alguna manera de conseguir que accediera a firmar los papeles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Denji y de saber que estoy embarazada de su hijo.

Los rumores han comenzado a extenderse por toda la escuela.

El rumor más popular que he escuchado es que me cogí al profesor de historia.

Eso es al parecer la única razón por la que tengo notas perfectas en su clase.

No parecen darse cuenta de que hago todos mis deberes y estudio para los exámenes.

Eso no significa nada.

Ha sido una batalla inútil con mi madre para tener un aborto.

Ella no se mueve.

Ella piensa que es mi culpa por ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para quedar embarazada y ahora tengo que vivir con las consecuencias.

Todo es mi culpa... Si yo nunca hubiera nacido nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Yo no tendría que vivir a través de este tormento.

Incluso estoy causando dolor a otros.

Esa chica nueva, Michiru... parece que le he roto el corazón con el hecho de que estoy embarazada.

Ella es una chica muy dulce, no quiero lastimarla.

Si yo tuviera las agallas para poner fin a esto.

He pensado mucho sobre cómo hacerlo.

Todavía tengo que decidir si quería desechar este bastardo feto dentro de mí, o quitarme la vida junto con él.

Esto no era justo para el bebé.

Hacerlo de esta manera causaría más dolor.

Tal vez si lo intentara una vez más...

**"Mamá, tenemos que hablar". **

La vi en la estufa cuando entré en la cocina.

**"Si se trata del niño, estoy cansada de discutir lo mismo no abortaras, así que guarda tu aliento". **

Apreté los dientes.

Era ahora o nunca.

**"Tu me dijiste que lo considerarías si te decía la verdadera razón por la que quería abortar". **

Llevó la espátula sobre el mostrador al lado de la estufa y se volvió hacia mí.

Por una vez, parecía que tenía toda su atención.

**"Estoy escuchando". **

Bajé la vista hacia el mostrador.

No había manera de que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

No con lo que iba a decir.

**"Yo fui violada...". **

**"¿Qué?". **

Salté en el cambio de tono en su voz.

**"Me hizo jurar que nunca lo diría...". **

**"¿Por qué te haría jurar eso?". **

**"Fue Denji...".**

Finalmente la miré.

Su mirada de preocupación volvió a una de pura rabia.

**"Es por eso que tuve que prometer que no diría nada". **

**"Tienes nervios, sabía que lo odiabas Haruka, pero yo no te creí capaz de llegar a esto ¿Por qué no dejas de mentirme ya?".**

**"Sabía que no me creerías, nunca creíste todo lo que he dicho. Ese marido tuyo gustaba hacerme su saco de boxeo, tanto emocional como físico". **

**"¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?". **

**"No sé mamá, ¿por qué mata gente el asesino? Es como preguntar por qué la hierba es verde, has una prueba de paternidad si no me crees". **

**"No voy a pagar por una prueba de paternidad por una puta mentirosa. Tienes dos opciones, dime quién es el padre y por qué deseas realmente el aborto... O lárgate de mi casa".**

**"¿Dónde se supone que debo ir, entonces? Porque yo acabo de decir quién es el padre y no me creen". **

**"No me importa, tienes hasta la medianoche para irte".**

* * *

Era casi medianoche.

Tiré lo último de mi ropa en la maleta.

Había encontrado las claves del coche una semana después del funeral de Denji.

**"Deja las llaves de la casa en la mesa de la cocina".**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dirigió mi madre, cerré la puerta de la cochera detrás de mí.

Empuje la bolsa en el asiento del pasajero y me metí en el lado del conductor.

El único lugar que conocía que podía ir era a que Makoto.

Yo no quiero meterla en esto, sin embargo.

Ella se preocupa por mí lo suficiente.

Era como si leyera mi mente.

Tome mi teléfono mientras sonaba.

No mire a la pantalla solo rechacé la llamada.

En el fondo sabía que era ella.

Por último, encendí el motor y salí del garaje.

De nuevo sonó el teléfono y otra vez rechace la llamada.

Era un viernes por la noche, sin duda Makoto estaba con Ami.

No podía arruinar su noche simplemente porque mi madre es una puta.

Yo sólo hice una milla de mi antiguo hogar antes de romper a llorar.

17 años de edad, un bebé en camino, y ningún lugar a donde ir.

Unos momentos después, el teléfono sonó una vez más.

Lo dejé pasar a la tercera llamada para que pudiera calmarme lo suficiente para responderle a ella.

**"¿Hola?".**

Me aclaré la garganta, es de esperar que no pudieran oír los sollozos de mi voz.

**"Ruka, ¿por qué mis dos primeras llamadas van directamente al correo de voz?". **

Efectivamente, era Makoto.

**"Presione el botón equivocado". **

Traté de mentir.

No me salió muy bien.

**"Eso no va a funcionar, me hubieras llamado de vuelta después de presionar el botón equivocado. Sólo quería ver cómo te fue con tu madre, por el sonido de tu voz... no tan bien. También quería ver si querías venir, Ami está aquí y también Michiru. Ambas pueden pasar la noche aquí, puedes quedarte si lo deseas". **

¿Por qué estaba tan amable conmigo?

Era tan indigna de su amistad.

Me mordí el labio en un fallido intento de luchar contra las lágrimas.

**"Te veré en unos minutos". **

Antes de colgar le volví a hablar.

**"Mi madre me echó".**

Puse mi teléfono celular en el altavoz mientras conducía hacia su apartamento.

**"Puedes alojarte aquí... ¿Supongo que le dijiste?". **

**"Me llamó puta mentirosa". **

Mi voz se quebró.

**"Dijo que si yo no puedo decirle la verdad, saliera de su casa... Así que creo que voy a estar viviendo en mi coche por un buen tiempo". **

**"Oh, no, tampoco. Tengo más que suficiente espacio aquí para ti, no te preocupes no serás una carga". **

Oh claro que si voy a ser una carga.

Soy una carga para todo el mundo a mi alrededor.

**"Voy a parar en la tienda por algo de comer antes de ir a tu casa". **Fue lo único que pude decir.

Mi estómago me gritaba por comida.

**"Tengo un montón de bocadillos aquí, pon tu trasero aquí. Michiru está impaciente por verte". **

**"¡Cállate!". **

Era la voz de Michiru.

A pesar de que fue ahogada, estaba sentada al otro lado de la habitación lo más probable.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

Yo ya sabía que a la chica yo le gustaba. De lo que yo no estaba del todo segura era de si sentía lo mismo hacia ella.

Al oír su voz se sentía como si todo lo malo del día se halla levantado de mis hombros.

Espero que me ayude a derrumbar este muro que ha sido construido en torno a mi corazón.

Eso espero...

* * *

**Aquí**** vemos lo que pasa cuando los padres no tienen comunicación con sus hijos, esto pasa muy a menudo los padres se ciegan ante sus parejas y muchos prefieren a su pareja ante que a sus hijos. Doy gracias a DIOS por los padres que tengo con una madre así para que queremos enemigos.**

**Gracias M.A:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Fruncí el ceño en el sofá cama de Makoto.

Ella esperaba que yo lo compartiera con Michiru.

**"¿Estás bien Haruka?".**

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Ami.

**"Sí, estoy bien".**

Mentí antes de ir a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

**"Le dije a Makoto que dormiría en el suelo, tu puedes tener la cama". **

Michiru me ofreció el plato de patatas fritas en el mostrador.

Era algo que normalmente no como, pero yo estaba tan hambrienta.

**"Arreglemoslo cuando vayamos a la cama". **

Yo no quiero que tenga rigidez en las articulaciones, yo no me sentía cómoda con compartir la cama.

**"Dos personas pueden compartir la cama sin compartir nada más".**

La seguí de nuevo a la sala de estar.

**"Oh, vamos, ¿por qué no?, al menos, espera hasta que estés en la habitación". **

Alcanzo a ver por encima del hombro para ver a Ami sentada en el regazo de Makoto.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara.

Siempre sabía cómo hacerme sonreír.

**"No me da asco por favor".**

Me doble sentí estrecho mi estómago.

**"Está bien, lo entendemos Ruka... lo siento". **

Makoto empujó a la chica de pelo azul fuera de su regazo.

**"Puedes dejar de fingir". **

**"Yo soy...". **

Gemí y me caí de rodillas.

El plato de patatas fritas cayó sobre la alfombra.

Me estremecí cuando sentí las manos de Michiru sobre mis hombros.

**"El baño...". **

Permití que me ayudara a levantarme.

Me sentía segura con la sensación de su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Empuje la puerta que se cerró detrás de mí, mi estómago finalmente perdió la batalla.

**"¿Estás bien?".**

La voz de Makoto sonó a través de la puerta.

**"Nosotras sentimos hacer que te enfermaras".**

La ignoré.

Probablemente estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

**"No fueron ustedes Mako. Estoy embarazada ¿recuerdas?". **

Saqué la botella de enjuague bucal de la cabina y me enjuague la boca.

Lo hice tres veces para finalmente deshacerse del sabor del ácido estomacal.

Me limpié la boca mientras abría la puerta del baño.

**"Espero que no te importe si me acuesto. Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí a hablar, no me importa". **

Saqué mi camisa. Todo estaba cubierto.

Yo no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme.

**"Se está haciendo tarde, vamos hora de retirarse a dormir. Ruka sabes dónde están las mantas si ustedes necesitan más". **

Me di cuenta de que todo estaba recogido y suspiró.

No deberían tener que limpiar mi desorden.

Apague las luces y me acosté en un lado de la cama.

**"¿Así que dormiré en el suelo?".**

Sólo me negué con la cabeza antes de hacer un gesto hacia el espacio a mi lado.

**"¿Estás segura?". **

**"Toma la oferta antes de que cambie de opinión". **

No pude evitar sonreír al ver que rápidamente se había puesto en el lugar junto a mí.

**"Buenas noches Michiru".**

**"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?". **

Fruncí el ceño.

Justo cuando me disponía a dormir, quería hablar conmigo.

Con cuidado, me di la vuelta para mirarla.

**"Adelante". **

**"¿De dónde viene esa cicatriz en la espalda?". **

La cicatriz que mencionó era casi un pie de largo y corrió en diagonal entre mis hombros.

**"Fue hace cinco años". **

Cerré los ojos al recordar cómo sucedió.

**"¿Qué pasó?". **

Ella dio un paso audaz y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

Al principio yo quería apartarla, pero había algo en su toque que fue tranquilizador.

Mis paredes estaban empezando a romperse.

**"Denji, que estaba trabajando en su coche. Cometí el error de ir a verlo. Él tenía el motor en marcha. No recuerdo lo que le dije, pero él me empujó hacia abajo sobre el motor". **

**"Él es el padre... ¿no?". **

Abrí los ojos para mirar profundamente dentro de ella.

Se veía tan preocupada por mí.

Aparté la mirada antes de contestar.

**"Sí...". **

Ella no dijo una palabra solo me dio un abrazo fuerte.

Ella no me dejó ir cuando mi cuerpo se tensó.

**"Está bien, no voy a hacerte daño. Por favor, simplemente, relájate". **

Sentí sus dedos acariciando mi espalda.

Luego sus labios en mi frente.

Todo mi cuerpo se relajó.

Sus labios se movían a mi mejilla.

De repente sentí el impulso de besarla.

Pero ella se me adelanto.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, y tan dulces.

Fue un beso corto y simple. Ella se separo rápidamente de mí.

**"Lo siento". **

La detuve antes de que ella fuera capaz de alejarse.

Yo no quería que se fuera ahora.

Necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

**"Por favor... no te vayas"**.

Cerré los ojos cuando ella volvió a tomar su lugar en la cama.

**"Yo... Me siento segura estando contigo". **

Me sonrojé ante mi propia admisión.

**"Es por eso que mamá me echó".**

Mi voz era suave.

Finalmente me sentí lo suficientemente segura para contarle todo.

**"Ella no me creyó cuando le dije que Denji es el padre". **

**"¿Por qué no iba a creerte?".**

**"Por alguna razón, ella amaba a ese hombre más que a mí. Ella me llamó mentirosa. Ella no ve por qué debería pagar por una prueba de paternidad por una mentirosa". **

**"Ella vendrá Haruka dale tiempo". **

Apoyó su mano en mi mejilla.

**"Ahora no voy a ser capaz de obtener el permiso para el aborto, me tengo que quedar con el hijo de ese hijo de puta". **

**"Tienes amigos que te quieren. Siempre estaremos aquí para ti. Piensa en ello, tu fuiste mi primer amigo". **

Sonreí cuando ella sonrió.

**"A pesar de que eras una perra ante los ojos de los demás". **

**"Todavía soy una perra". **

**"No lo creo". **

Ella se acercó a mí.

Me cortó la respiración en la garganta.

La conocí a mitad de camino en otro beso, esta vez fue más apasionado y lujurioso.

Mi mano se movió hacia su cabello aguamarina cuando su boca se abrió ligeramente, invitando a mi lengua a entrar mientras rápidamente su mano se alejaba de mi cintura hacia mi pecho.

**"No puedo...". **

Ella se limitó a asentir. De repente me dijo.

**"Tengo que decirte algo". **

**"¿Qué es?". **

**"Eres la primera persona que he besado...".**

Cerré los ojos, relajándome otra vez mientras michiru jugaba con mi pelo.

Me sentí extraña cada vez que estaba en torno a esta chica.

Algo que nunca había sentido antes.

**"Besas como un profesional". **

Ella se rió antes de darme el último beso de la noche.

**"Buenas noches Ruka".**

**"Buenas noches Michi".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Ha tomado mucho tiempo adaptarse a este embarazo.

Afortunadamente la escuela permitió que me ponga mi ropa una vez que empecé a mostrar barriga.

Yo no tenía el dinero para pedir un nuevo uniforme.

El mes pasado vendí mi coche a un coleccionista privado.

Usé un poco de ese dinero para comprar un coche más viejo que yo pudiera ir y venir de mis citas y la escuela.

El resto del dinero fue a una cuenta bancaria junto con la herencia de mi padre, dinero que he estado ahorrando para las compras del bebé.

**"¿Cómo estás hoy?". **

Miré por encima del hombro para ver a Makoto que se acercaba.

Miré a mi abdomen, luego a ella.

**"Aún embarazada". **

Ella se rió en voz baja.

**"¿Se te olvidó que el cumpleaños de Michiru es hoy?". **

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Me he olvidado.

¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Incluso yo daría a luz cerca o en el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

Fruncí el ceño, ella estaba allí para mi cumpleaños y hoy que era su cumpleaños yo no tenía nada para ella.

**"Mierda... ¿por qué no me recordaste?". **

Golpeé su hombro.

**"Pensé que recordarías el cumpleaños de tu novia". **

Me sonrojé.

**"Ella no es mi novia". **

Sin embargo, me sentía como si lo fuéramos.

Nos pasamos casi todo nuestro tiempo juntas.

Michiru fue incluso la primera persona que sintió al bebé patear.

Sonreí al recordar la expresión de su cara cuando su mano salió expulsada ese día.

**"Bueno, de cualquier manera, no puedo creer que se te olvidó que su cumpleaños es hoy".**

Ella miró por encima del hombro.

**"Hablando del diablo y el q hace presencia. Buena suerte".**

Ella prácticamente huyó de mí.

Gracias Mako.

**"Ruka buenos días".**

Acepté el abrazo que me dio.

Yo jadeaba suavemente y volví la cabeza hacia otro lado cuando un calambre violento destrozó mi abdomen.

**"Buenos días". **

Empuje a través de los dientes apretados.

**"¿Estás bien?". **

Apoyó su mano en mi espalda.

**"Sí, estoy bien". **

No te creo nada.

**"Feliz cumpleaños Michi". **

El calambre, finalmente cedió.

Me incline para besarla suavemente.

Fue un beso amistoso.

Ella sonrió.

**"Entonces, ¿qué me trajiste?". **

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

No podía decirle que lo había olvidado.

**"Yo estaba pensando en patear a Makoto fuera del apartamento esta noche y hacer una buena cena de cumpleaños". **

La sonrisa en su rostro se ancho más.

**"Eso suena increíble, me encantaría ir a cenar. Ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase". **

Estaba a mitad de camino a través de la clase, no había pensado nada de mi primer calambre, esta vez, sin embargo, era diferente.

Era más poderoso.

Dejé escapar un gemido audible.

Se me cayó el lápiz y me agarre a los bordes de la mesa para no caerme de la silla.

**"¿Ruka?".**

Michiru habló en voz alta desde el asiento del lado.

Un silencio cayó sobre el salón todo el mundo se volvió hacia mí.

**"Estoy bien".**

Otro calambre me golpeó.

**"No, yo no... Creo que el bebé va a venir". **

Me encogí a tratar de detener el dolor.

* * *

**Seis horas más tarde**

**"¿Estás despierta?".**

Era la voz de Ami.

Hablaba en voz baja, que sonaba como si estuviera sola.

**"Sí, estoy boca arriba". **

Abrí los ojos para mirarla.

**"Yo vine después de la escuela. Toda la escuela sabe que te pusiste de parto durante el primer período".**

Se sentó en la silla junto a mí.

**"¿Quién hubiera esperado que el médico fuera tan exacto y que hoy seria el día?".**

Sonreí.

**"Me sorprende que Michiru no este aquí... ¿Cómo está el bebé?". **

**"Yo... no la he visto todavía, dijeron que ella no estaba respirando adecuadamente". **

Sentí una punzada de las lágrimas en mis ojos.

**"Quiero ver a mi bebé". **

Incluso si era un producto de una violación, sentí una conexión de este tipo asía ella que nunca había sentido antes.

No entiendo cómo la gente puede dar a sus hijos una vez que los tienen.

Ami frunció el ceño.

**"Voy a ver si puedo encontrar una enfermera. Makoto debería estar aquí pronto, estaba justo detrás de mí cuando salimos de la escuela". **

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y la vi salir de la habitación.

Sonreí cuando escuché una voz familiar en la puerta.

Poco después, entró en la habitación.

Llevaba un ramo de rosas con ella.

Eso es probablemente lo que la llevó tanto tiempo para llegar al hospital.

**"Hey". **

**"Hey". **

Le respondí con una sonrisa.

**"Espero que te gusten las rosas". **

Las colocó en la repisa de la ventana antes de que se sentara en la cama junto a mí.

**"Amo las rosas".**

**"Buenas noticias, la enfermera dijo que ella vendrá en unos momentos para llevarte a ver al bebé".**

Ami se detuvo en la puerta.

**"Voy a esperar en el vestíbulo a Mako". **

Ella nos sonrió antes de irse.

**"¿Que nombre le pusiste?". **

Me relajé cuando me cepillo el pelo de la cara.

**"No. Ni siquiera la he visto todavía. Sé que una vez que la vea el nombre me llegara". **

De repente caí en cuenta.

**"Lo siento, no puedo hacer la comida de cumpleaños para ti esta noche". **

**"No te preocupes por eso... Mi mejor amiga tiene a su bebé en mi cumpleaños es un regalo maravilloso lo suficiente". **

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra la mía.

Me relajé hasta el punto que estaba casi dormida.

**"¿Está usted lista para ver a su bebe Haruka?". **

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando escuche a la enfermera hablar.

**"Ella está fuera de la incubadora, está respirando por su cuenta".**

Dejé que ella y Michiru me ayudaran a llegar a la silla de ruedas.

Tomé varias respiraciones profundas para calmar mis nervios.

Me cortó la respiración en la garganta, cuando miré al bebé que se colocó entre mis brazos.

Ella era absolutamente preciosa.

El pelo en la parte superior de su cabeza estaba tan fino, era rubio, al igual que el mío.

Yo estaba agradecida de que era cualquier color menos negro.

Ella abrió los ojos para mirarme.

Sus ojos eran azules, pero eran tan ligeros que casi parecían blancos.

Ellos eran absolutamente preciosos.

Yo nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color.

**"Haruka, ella es hermosa".**

Michiru se acercó a acariciar la mano del niño pequeño.

**"Kaida". **

Fue el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza.

Era también el nombre que mi padre dijo que quería ponerme cuando nací, pero mi madre no se movía de Haruka.

**"Es como mi padre quería llamarme". **

Miré a Michiru que sonreía.

**"Es una manera para recordarlo". **

**"Estoy segura de que le gusta". **

Sonreí cuando sentí sus labios contra mi mejilla.

**"Kaida Tenoh... mi pequeño dragón". **

Con mucho cuidado se la di a Michiru, quien agradecida la tomó en sus brazos.

**"Bienvenida a este mundo". **

**"Hay gente muy cariñosa a tu alrededor Kaida. Y una madre maravillosa que te ama más que nada en este mundo".**

Ella la meció lentamente, la vio de cerca, sólo para asegurarse de que nada le pasó a ella.

Así que esto es lo que es la paternidad es como.

Toda una vida de preocupación.

Toda una vida de amor.

Esperemos que toda una vida de amor.

Nunca voy a hacerle a KAIDA lo que mi madre me hizo.

Yo nunca podría hacer eso.

No importa lo que ella pueda hacer cuando sea mayor, yo siempre la amaré.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Kaida nació.

Haruka no pudo regresar a la escuela.

No podía encontrar una niñera no podía darse el lujo durante esos días.

Makoto ha estado recogiendo la tarea de la nueva madre cada día.

Ella también estaba ayudando a Haruka a realizar las tareas para que no se quedara atrás.

Sólo faltaban dos meses para la graduación.

**"Cariño, ya estoy en casa".**

Makoto sonrió mientras entraba en el apartamento que compartía con su mejor amiga.

**"¿Haruka?". **

La morena sonrió cuando vio que Haruka se había quedado dormida en el sofá, con Kaida dormida en su pecho.

**"Pobre Ruka...". **

Puso una manta sobre ellas y apagó la luz para dejarlas dormir mientras ella preparaba la cena.

Makoto tarareaba para sí misma mientras picaba lechuga para la ensalada.

Se quejó cuando su concentración se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta.

Decidió que no gritaría que estaba abierto porque Haruka estaba durmiendo.

Abrió la puerta para Michiru.

**"Ella está durmiendo". **

**"Debe estar tan cansada". **

Michiru sonrió a la pareja en el sofá.

**"Yo sólo quería llevarlas a dar un paseo, para sacarlas por un tiempo." **

**"Sí, ha estado encerrada desde que llegaron a casa. Les haría tanto bien." **

Michiru siguió a Makoto a la cocina.

**"Estoy realmente contenta de que ella este durmiendo ahora".**

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse que no había movimiento.

**"Necesito hablar con alguien". **

**"¿Sobre que?".**

Makoto volvió a hacer la cena.

**"Acerca de Haruka... ¿Sabes cómo se siente acerca de mí?".**

Ella aceptó la zanahoria en rodajas que le ofreció makoto.

**"Haruka no habla de sus sentimientos mucho, nunca lo ha hecho".**

Makoto puso el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar y se volvió hacia su amiga.

**"Pero por alguna razón cuando se trata de ti... ella se pone nerviosa y se tropieza con sus palabras".**

Ella sonrió.

**"Ella me dijo una vez que tu haces que se relaje".**

Michiru sonrió, un rubor poco después apareció en sus mejillas.

**"Creo que la amo, por eso te pregunto que siente ella por mi" **

Haruka se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba a sus amigas.

Ella había sospechado los sentimientos de Michiru por un tiempo.

Se sentía traicionada.

Dio un paso atrás cuando la pareja la miró.

No dijo nada cuando se volvió y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño.

No podía enfrentarse a ellas ahora.

**"Ruka, ¿qué tiene de malo?".**

**"No quiero hablar contigo Makoto".**

La rubia gritó en respuesta.

Makoto frunció el ceño, ella sabía lo que había hecho mal.

Suspiró y se giro para volver a la cocina.

**"Ella va a estar allí por un tiempo". **

**"Tal vez podría tratar de hablar con ella".**

Michiru se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta.

Por suerte para ella estaba cerrada sin llave.

**"Ruka, ¿podemos hablar?".**

**"¿Por qué? Ya sabes todo. ¿Qué más ha hablado Makoto de mí?".**

La rubia se echó más agua en su rostro.

Ella todavía estaba tratando de despertar por completo.

**"Nada. Lo único que dijo fue que te relajas a mi lado. ¿Es eso cierto?". **

Haruka no levantó la vista de el lava manos.

**"Sí, es cierto. Desde que te conocí me sentí en confianza como si pudiera decirte todo". **

**"Me siento así también". **

La rubia saltó cuando Michiru envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

**"Creo que Te amo Michiru". **

Ella casi gritó su declaración.

**"¿Y sabes qué? ...que eso me asusta. Nunca me he sentido así antes".**

Haruka giró en los brazos de Michiru y la besó profundamente.

**"Estoy pensando en llevar a Kaida a dar un paseo. Necesito aclarar mis ideas".**

* * *

Haruka se secó los ojos mientras terminaba de escribir su carta.

Era bien pasada la medianoche, Makoto estaba profundamente dormida.

Envolvió a Kaida en una manta gruesa antes de colocar la carta dirigida A: Todo el mundo en el mostrador de la cocina.

Se deslizó en la chaqueta y los zapatos antes de colocar su llave de la casa sobre la mesa cerca de la puerta.

Haruka llevo al bebé en el asiento trasero de su coche.

Ella sabía que esto era lo mejor.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy complicadas para ella.

Levantó la vista hacia el edificio de apartamentos, una vez más antes de subir al coche y salir de la zona de aparcamiento.

* * *

Al otro día las chicas encuentran la carta que decía:

**Queridas amigas**

**Voy a empezar por decir que lo siento. **

**Lo siento por ser una carga para todas ustedes. **

**Yo no merezco todo lo bueno que todas ustedes me han mostrado. **

**Sé que esto será duro. **

**Será por un tiempo, pero va a mejorar. **

**Se olvidarán de mí y se olvidaran de Kaida. **

**Es lo mejor. **

**Si nuestras amistades están destinadas a ser entonces vamos a cruzar nuestros caminos en algún lugar. **

**Yo no creo que estemos hechas para estar cerca unas de las otras en este tiempo. **

**Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy complicadas. **

**Sentí como si fuera mi tiempo para empezar de nuevo. **

**Para volver a empezar con Kaida. **

**En un lugar donde nadie nos conozca y nadie conozca nuestra historia. **

**No quiero que ninguna de ustedes se preocupe por mí. **

**Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. **

**Kaida y yo vamos a estar bien. **

**Estoy segura de que no voy a tener ningún problema para encontrar un trabajo en algún lugar con mi conocimiento en coches. **

**Las cosas funcionarán por sí solas. **

**Por favor, no intenten buscarnos. **

**Les deseo todo lo mejor en lo que elijan hacer en sus vidas. **

**Adiós, Haruka y Kaida Tenoh.**

* * *

**Este es uno de los capítulos que me rompió el corazón a veces tenemos miedo de nuestros propios sentimientos y preferimos huir en vez de enfrentarlos. Dejamos ir la felicidad por miedo a salir lastimados.**

**Pobre de Michi se sentira fatal sin su rubia, veremos que pasa con las vida de nuestras protagonistas. Saludos y espero que disfruten la lectura :) M.A**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

**"¿Por qué iba a dejarnos?". **

Michiru firmemente agarrado la carta escrita a mano de Haruka.

Ella estaba luchando contra las lágrimas.

**"Ella se asustó...". **

Makoto brindo a su amiga un fuerte abrazo.

**"Por lo general se cierra a todo el mundo cuando está asustada. Ella nunca ha hecho nada como esto antes". **

La adolescente de cabello aguamarina dejo correr las lágrimas.

**"Ella me dijo que me amaba. Y ella me escuchó decir lo mismo".**

Michiru lloró en el hombro de la morena.

**"¿Adónde irá?". **

**"No sé... ella regresará cuando esté lista. La Conozco".**

* * *

Haruka salió por la puerta principal de un hotel.

Eran casi las 08 am. En el momento en que dejó de conducir.

Seis horas después de que ella comenzó, estaba justo fuera de Kurihara.

Aferró a Kaida estrechamente contra su pecho mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

**"¿Puedo ayudarla señora?". **

La empleada levantó la vista de su computadora, les sonrió a la joven madre y al niño.

**"Yo este...".**

Ella tropezó con sus palabras, sin mirar a la mujer.

**"Necesito un lugar para quedarme". **

**"El registro no es hasta las 16:00". **

**"He estado conduciendo toda la noche. Necesito un lugar para quedarme por un tiempo". **

Haruka finalmente miró a la empleada, era obvio que había pasado la mayor parte en su coche llorando.

La mujer en el mostrador le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

**"Creo que puedo encontrar una habitación para las dos".**

Kaida comenzó a moverse, pronto fue seguida por gritos.

Haruka frunció el ceño y empezó a mecerla.

Ella tarareaba en voz baja mientras daba toda la información necesaria.

**"Vamos a estar en la habitación pronto Kaida". **

Hablaba en voz baja.

**"Kaida es un nombre lindo, ¿qué edad tiene?". **

La rubia se movió a su hija en sus brazos para firmar la tarjeta de registro.

**"dos semanas de edad". **

Ella sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba la llave de la habitación y escuchó las instrucciones de donde estaba la habitación.

**"Gracias". **

Dejó que más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, una vez que estuvieron a salvo dentro de la habitación.

Kaida seguía gritando.

Haruka se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Al igual que la magia, Kaida estaba tranquila.

**"Yo sabía que eso es lo que necesitabas cariño". **

Le acarició el pelo rubio claro a la niña que ella crió.

**"Tú eres la única persona que necesito en mi vida. Somos sólo tú y yo contra el mundo ahora mi niña". **

Haruka de repente se echó a reír.

**"Tu no entiendes una palabra de lo que digo". **

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**"Sé que con el tiempo vas a entender esto, pero quiero que sepas que te amo".**

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Haruka y Kaida llegaron en Kurihara.

Haruka se había familiarizado con el entorno durante ese tiempo.

Ella también había tenido varias entrevistas y oportunidades de trabajo prometedoras.

Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono en su habitación cuando sonó.

**"¿Hola?". **

**"¿Es Haruka?". **

Una voz masculina respondió.

**"Sí, lo soy." **

**"Muy bien, con la persona que quería hablar. Esto es de Tadao Yamaguchi Automotriz. Después de reunirse con los propietarios estamos encantados de ofrecerle un puesto de servicio".**

Haruka rápidamente colocó a Kaida en el centro de la cama.

**"Eso es maravilloso". **

**"También queríamos saber si podría venir esta noche para llenar el papeleo y familiarizarse con el garaje". **

Tadao habló.

**"Yo no tengo a nadie que vea a mi hija en tan poco tiempo". **

Haruka frunció el ceño, de repente se sintió como el trabajo se le escapaba entre los dedos, al igual que los dos primeros.

**"Eso no es un problema. La Hermana del propietario esta siempre aquí. Ella observa cualquiera de los niños de los empleados cuando no tienen una niñera. Llévala contigo". **

Sintió como la sonrisa regresó a su rostro mientras continuaba.

**"¿Así que nos vemos dentro de un rato, entonces?". **

**"Sí, por supuesto. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda". **

Haruka colgó el teléfono y se puso a empacar bolsa de pañales de Kaida para el viaje.

Era una costumbre.

Varios pañales, ropa y una manta después estaban listas para irse.

Kaida gritó suavemente en señal de protesta cuando ella fue agarrada de nuevo para colocarle el abrigo.

Una vez en el garaje caminaban dentro y fueron recibidas por Tadao.

**"Haruka, es tan bueno verte de nuevo. Así que ¿esta es tu hija? es hermosa". **

Él extendió la mano para estrechar la mano de Haruka, luego estrechó la mano de Kaida muy suavemente.

**"Si me sigues, te llevo a conocer a la que se encargara de cuidar a la niña". **

Haruka le siguió por el pasillo.

**"Ella es nuestra niñera residente. y suele hacer la contabilidad". **

Llamó a una puerta a mitad de camino por el pasillo.

Haruka notó la placa de identificación en la puerta que decía "Setsuna Meiou Contabilidad.

Ella espera ver a una mujer vieja en el otro lado de la puerta.

**"Sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando la puerta está cerrada". **

El aliento de Haruka se atascó en su garganta cuando vio a la mujer en el otro lado de la puerta de madera.

Ella era hermosa.

El pelo largo de color verde oscuro y dos magníficos ojos de color granate.

**"Setsuna... Nuestro último mecánico haruka tenoh". **

Hizo un gesto entre las dos mujeres.

**"Haruka... Ella es Setsuna, que no siempre es una mujer tan vieja malhumorada". **

La actitud de la mujer de más edad cambió rápidamente cuando vio a la rubia que lleva un bebé pequeño.

**"¡Oh, qué linda bebe". **

Tadao rodó sus ojos, pero notó que Haruka dudaba en entregar a su hija.

**"No te preocupes, Setsuna preferiría morir antes de permitir que le pase nada a un niño. Está bien". **

**"¿Cómo se llama?". **

La mujer de pelo verde preguntó mientras sacaba con cuidado al bebé, libre de las manos de Haruka.

**"Kaida... por favor, cuida de ella. Ella es todo lo que tengo...".**

Setsuna le brindo al mecánico una reconfortante sonrisa antes de asentir.

**"Ella está a salvo, lo prometo. Te gustará aquí, todo el mundo es como una familia". **

Regresó a su oficina con Kaida.

**"Una gran familia feliz". **

Tadao rió y continuó dándole a Haruka el recorrido por el resto del edificio.

* * *

**Veremos que pasa con la vida de Haruka a partir de ahora, pobre Michi no merece sufrir así y Haruka tampoco :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Tres Años Después**

Tadao le dio un codazo a Haruka antes de cerrar el capó del coche en el que habían estado trabajando.

Haruka se sentía como en casa en Kurihara.

Al principio se mostró escéptica acerca de cómo la gente la juzgaría.

No había muchas madres de 21 años con niños de 3 años de edad en el barrio.

**"Ya era hora que nos dejaras ver la nueva casa". **

Hacía más de un mes desde que Haruka y Kaida se mudaron a una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad.

**"Tuve que pasar por el cumpleaños de Kaida y asegurarme de que todo se ha desempaquetado primero". **

Ella abrió la cremallera de su mono y salió de ella, lo tiró en el cesto junto a la puerta antes de recoger su bolsa de lona.

**"No será demasiado tarde. No quiero que la comida se enfríe antes de comer". **

**"¡Mamá!". **

Kaida corrió hacia la mecánica y la abrazó con fuerza.

**"¿Has estado jugando ahora?". **

**"¿Jugando?". **

Haruka la tomó en brazos y miró a Setsuna.

Setsuna sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

**"Bueno, eso es todo lo que ustedes hacen todos los días jugar con los coches. Igual que cuando eran niños, sólo que se les paga por ello". **

**"Ese juego paga tu sueldo también lo sabes". **

Haruka no dudó en luchar.

La mujer de pelo verde se limitó a sonreír.

En realidad todos se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos en los últimos tres años.

**"¿Te veré esta noche alrededor de las 8?".**

**"¿Tía Suna va a venir también?". **

La niña se animó.

Haruka se encogió y se pateó mentalmente a sí misma.

**"Tú eres la que lo dijo, no yo. Buena suerte para conseguir que ella se vaya a la cama". **

Setsuna cerró su ordenador y se levantó de la silla.

**"Probablemente voy a estar alrededor de una hora más tarde, aproximadamente. Tengo que hacer unos recados. Te llamare para hacerte saber cuando voy a estar allí".**

**"Te veré esta noche".**

Haruka dejó a cargo a su querido amigo y se fue a su coche.

Estar en su propio auto la ayudó a relajarse y abrirse sobre gran parte de su pasado.

A pesar de que aún tenía que decirle a alguno de sus nuevos amigos sobre Denji, que había llegado a aceptar lo que le había hecho a ella, así como lo hizo su madre.

Había pasado de Makoto y Ami.

Lo que resultó ser la parte más difícil de su paso dejar a Michiru.

Incluso ahora pensaba en ella de vez en cuando.

Ella se detuvo en el camino de entrada de su casa y ayudó a Kaida a salir de su asiento.

**"¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer la cena para esta noche?".**

Los ojos de Kaida se iluminaron.

**"Quiero hacer galletas". **

Sacó su taburete de debajo del fregadero.

**"Por supuesto que quiero galletas. Uno siempre quiere las galletas de miel". **

Haruka se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre una de las sillas del comedor.

**"Lávate las manos o no me podrás ayudar". **

Haruka alcanzó a su vez el agua para lavarse las manos.

Se acercaba el momento en que los compañeros de trabajo de Haruka se supone que deben aparecer.

Tadao ya había llamado, haciéndole saber que estaba en camino.

**"Vamos, nena, es hora de dormir". **

**"Pero... pero... Tía Suna va a venir". **

Ella se negó a moverse de su asiento en el sofá.

**"Bueno, acabo de hablar por teléfono con ella y ella no vendrá esta noche. Ella dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer". **

**"¿En serio?".**

Ella hizo un mohín.

Haruka continuó con su tono solemne.

**"Sí, pero ella dijo que va a venir mañana para verte". **

**"Oh, está bien". **

Kaida se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación con su madre para cambiarse para la cama.

La niña se quedó dormida justo a tiempo para que el timbre sonara.

**"Adelante, está abierto".**

Llamó una vez que llegó a la cocina para sacar una cerveza de la nevera para ella.

**"Estamos aquí, y nos trajo la cerveza". **

Tadao anunció que él y su esposa entraron por la puerta.

**"Tranquilo, acabo de acostar a Kaida. Si ella te escucha va a venir corriendo y nunca va a dormir de nuevo".**

La rubia se giró en la esquina y le sonrió a la pareja.

**"Me alegro de verte de nuevo Eri". **

**"A mi también Haruka". **

Eri caminó hacia ella para poner las bebidas que habían traído en la nevera.

**"Setsuna debería estar aquí pronto. Creo que Daiki y Goro también están llegando".**

Tadao entregó a la nueva propietaria un sobre.

**"Eri y yo pensamos que esto podría ayudar a conseguir cosas decoradas". **

Haruka se sentó a su botella en la mesa de centro para abrir el sobre.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a un certificado de regalo para una tienda local de mejoras para el hogar.

**"¿$ 300? Ustedes realmente no tenían que hacer esto". **

**"Haruka, eres el mejor mecánico en el taller, considera esto un gracias por ser tan leal durante los últimos tres años". **

**"¿Hola?". **

La voz de una mujer mayor se hizo eco a través de la pequeña casa.

Ella se quitó los zapatos en la puerta y entró en el salón con su bolso y un pequeño regalo de inauguración.

**"Te he traído algo Haruka. No es mucho".**

**"Tú no tienes que traer nada para mí". **

Ella aceptó el paquete y lo abrió.

Haruka soltó una risita al ver que era una pequeña decoración de pared del caballo de color rosa.

**"Esto es para Kaida ¿no?". **

**"Bueno, yo pensé que ya tenía suficiente mierda, apuesto a que la habitación de ella está desnuda". **

Haruka miró, ignorando el comentario.

**"A ella le va a encantar. Tuve que decirle que no vendrías sólo para poder llevarla a la cama". **

**"Mentir a su hijo, un mal hábito". **

A medida que avanzaba la noche, uno de los dos mecánicos fue capaz de llegar a la reunión de inauguración.

Pasaron la noche riendo y contando historias.

**"Entonces, ¿cual es la historia de el papá de Kaida No has hablado con él desde que te conocí?".**

Tadao preguntó mientras tomaba otro trago de su cerveza.

Fue su cuarto de la noche.

Haruka se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el piso alfombrado.

Se había preparado para el día en que un amigo finalmente preguntase.

**"Yo le dije que estaba embarazada y él partió".**

**"¿Qué era?". **

Eri continuó su pregunta.

**"¿Puedes dejarlo así?". **

Ella se levanto de su asiento y camino a la cocina.

Necesitaba un momento para sí misma para recuperar la compostura.

Su estómago empezó a girar cuando imágenes de su abuso del pasado corrieron por su mente.

**"¿Estás bien?".**

Setsuna siguió a su amiga en la cocina.

**"Estoy bien". **

**"Él no se fue ¿verdad?". **

La mujer puso una mano en el hombro de Haruka.

**"Sí, lo hizo". **

Se volvió a mirarla.

**"Haruka, tengo 32 años, he tenido algunas relaciones fallidas antes. Si ese fuera el caso real te habrías enfadado cuando hablabas de él. No lo hubieras echo tan suave y deprimida". **

Haruka miró a la mujer más alta.

**"Sí... él no se fue, está muerto". **

**"¿Qué pasó?". **

La rubia a regañadientes cedió, pero pronto se relajó cuando Setsuna le dio un abrazo.

**"Sólo estoy tratando de estar aquí como una amiga para ti". **

**"No le puedes decir a nadie".**

Ella se apartó para mirar a la sala para asegurarse de que estaban solas.

**"Su padre... era mi padrastro". **

**"¿Qué?". **

Setsuna casi chilló su respuesta.

Ella rápidamente se tranquilizó.

**"¿Qué? Tú fuiste... oh dios. Haruka Lo siento mucho".**

**"Decirle a todo el mundo que se fue es más fácil". **

Haruka forzó una sonrisa.

**"Vamos, tengo una cerveza fresca y tengo invitados esperando".**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 **

**Doce años después**

* * *

**"Que tengas un buen día en la escuela Kai". **

Haruka se despidió de su hija después de dar su dinero para el almuerzo.

**"Diviértete jugando con los coches". **

La joven replicó mientras corría hacia la puerta para coger el autobús.

Haruka miró el reloj en la pared y se maldijo.

Tenía que estar en el garaje antes de lo habitual para una reunión obligatoria.

Ella estaba un poco preocupada por eso.

La última reunión fue dar a conocer a todo el mundo que el dueño había fallecido y que Setsuna estaba tomando el control.

Eso fue hace más de dos años.

Era un día de romper el corazón de todos.

Ella negó con la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, cogió su bolso y salió de la casa.

Se metió en su coche deportivo de color amarillo y salió a toda velocidad hacia el garaje.

**"Buenos días haruka".**

Setsuna se reunió con ella en la puerta de atrás para dejarla entrar

**"Es demasiado pronto para estar aquí". **

Ella tomó su bolso en el pequeño vestuario antes de entrar en la sala de reuniones.

**"¿Dónde están los demás?".**

Ella frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

**"No vienen Quería hablar contigo a solas".**

La mujer se sentó junto a su amiga.

Haruka estaba preocupada.

**"¿Por qué me estás despidiendo?". **

Setsuna rió.

**"No soy una estúpida como para hacer eso. No, es sólo que... ya sabes que hemos estado tratando de conseguir un contrato a través de la Asociación Nacional de Carreras, ¿verdad?". **

Haruka asintió.

**"Nos dieron una". **

**"Eso es maravilloso, pero ¿por qué me estás diciendo?".**

**"Tenemos que ir a Tokio".**

El color se cayó del rostro de la rubia mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer de pelo verde.

**"¿Qué quieres decir 'tengo que'?". **

**"Cualquiera que no pueda venir... perderá su puesto de trabajo. No Hay manera que pueda mantener este garaje abierto mientras viva en Tokio".**

Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Haruka.

**"Es por eso que quería hablar a solas".**

**"No sé si puedo". **

**"¿Cuando es que tenemos que ir?".**

Pregunto mientras se miraba las piernas.

**"El fin del próximo mes. **

**Las viviendas ya están preparadas para todos". **

**"Yo... tengo que pensar en ello. **

**Tengo que hablar con Kaida también. **

**No sé si podría salir si ella no quiere. **

**Yo no voy a obligarla a cosas nuevas".**

**"Esa es la razón por la que te estoy dando el día libre, así que puedes pensar en ello y para que sepas lo que quiere Kaida. **

**Decidas lo que decidas, lo entenderé".**

**"Sí... gracias. **

**Te llamaré más tarde con nuestra decisión".**

Se puso de pie y salío de la habitación.

* * *

**"Mamá, llegaste pronto a casa". **

Kaida sacó sus audífonos y apago su reproductor de música.

Se quitó los shows y miró a la mujer mayor rubia que se sentó en el sofá.

**"¿Qué pasa?". **

**"Necesito hablar contigo".**

Ella levantó la vista

**"¿Por qué?". **

La adolescente se sentó junto a su madre y se acercó a mirar el cuadro.

**"¿Quién es?".**

**"Esa soy yo. Tenía 16 años en esta foto".**

Haruka sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa triste.

**"Esta otra persona que esta conmigo es Makoto. Ella y yo habíamos crecido juntas". **

**"¿Qué tal este?".**

Kaida sacó una foto vieja de la caja.

**"Ese es tu abuelo. Él murió cuando yo tenía 8 años. Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras, él era increíble".**

Haruka sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando miraba a la imagen.

**"En un principio el quería nombrarme Kaida, es por eso que te llamas así". **

**"¿Por qué estás enseñándome esto a mí?". **

**"Bueno, ya sabes que tuve que conocer esta mañana el proyecto, ¿no?". **

Kaida asintió.

**"¿Te gustaría conocer Tokio?".**

Los ojos de Kaida se abrieron como platos.

**"Siempre he querido visitar Tokio". **

**"No estaríamos visitando. La compañía obtuvo un contrato en la carretera de Tokio. A Setsuna le dije que tendría que hablar contigo". **

**"¿Mudarse a Tokio?".**

La joven miró a su madre.

**"Pero ¿qué pasa con mis amigos?". **

**"Es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Yo no voy a hacer que te mudes si no quieres".**

**"¿Y tu trabajo si no nos vamos que pasara?". **

**"Setsuna no será capaz de mantener el garaje abierto mientras ella está en Tokio. Tendría que encontrar otro trabajo".**

Haruka habló solemnemente.

**"Vamos entonces". **

**"¿Qué?".**

Haruka estaba en shock.

**"¿Por qué no? Siempre he querido visitar Tokio... ¿por qué no vivir allí? Habrá mucho más para mí que hacer". **

**"Tal vez podría, finalmente, entrar en esa clase de arte que has querido durante tanto tiempo".**

Haruka le dio a su hija un fuerte abrazo.

**"Tengo que llamar a Setsuna para hacerle saber que iremos." **

**"¿Puedo llamarla? Yo no he hablado con ella en unos días". **

**"Adelante, se que le gustará saber de ti".**

Haruka miraba correr a su hija a su habitación

Ella desapareció en su propia habitación.

No estaba segura de si estaba lista para volver a Tokio.

Ella sabía que las probabilidades eran escasas en ver a cualquiera de sus amigos.

**"Si nuestras amistades están destinadas a ser entonces vamos a cruzar caminos en algún lugar".**

Ella pronunció las palabras de su propia carta a sí misma en un intento de calmar sus nervios.

* * *

Siiiii al fin se viene el reencuentro como reaccionara michi al verla? que le dira haru? pues a esperar a ver que pasa :p saludos y gracias por sus comentarios :) M.A


End file.
